Não leia
by Amy Ruby
Summary: Ichigo é um arquiteto. Rukia é sua secretaria e está noiva de Renji.  Ele tenta traze-la para si, mas suas insistententes negativas o fazem duvidar.  Sem saber o que fazer com seus sentimentos eles os descreve em uma carta, sem imaginar que ela a acharia.


Nota: Bleach não me pertence, sim ao Kubo Tite-sama e companhia. Fic feita com fins sentimentalmente lucrativos e de fã para fãs.

Capitulo 1- Prólogo

Seria um ótimo dia se não estivesse atrasado. Não era pelo trabalho. Dane-se o trabalho. Ele queria estar com ela. Sempre de manhã cedo ela vinha com uma cada de sono que ele considerava admiravelmente linda.

Saiu do elevador rapidamente e a fito-a sentada em sua larga mesa á frente do seu escritório. Essa era uma das vantagens de ser chefe em algo, escolher seu pessoal. Como esperava sua cara de sono já havia sumido, mas foi só olhar para o seu "Bom dia" quase inexpressivo que se lembrou de uma coisa extremamente desagradável.

- Ah... Bom dia Rukia. -... – Como vai seu namorado?

- Noivo! ... Você sabe, ele está bem...

- Hum... Traga os papeis de ontem para a minha mesa, por favor. – Tentou ser rápido e imparcial, tentou. Imparcialidade perto de Rukia não parecia uma realidade corriqueira em sua vida.

Tentou ajeitar-se como pode em sua mesa, com a pressa não havia tido tempo para si, mas agora havia algo de mais importância... Ouviu umas batidas na porta.

- Entre. – Desta vez estaria preparado.

- Com licença, vim trazer os papeis que pediu agora pouco...

Entrou segurando os papeis á frente de seu corpo depois de fechar a porta. Ele havia se levantado e caminhado para frente da mesa, sentando em sua borda, com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos nos bolsos da calça do paletó. Parecia bem relaxado. Talvez um pouco demais. Isso a irritava um pouco.

_Aquele sorriso... Por que ele parece tão contente? _pensou com ríspicidade enquanto parava a frente de Ichigo.

- Rukia! – Ela assustou-se quando ele passou a mão em seu rosto - Chegue mais perto...

- I-Ichigo... – sussurrou enquanto ele levava seu próprio rosto em direção ao dela, ela estava estática. Algumas poucas vezes ele conseguia surpreende-la assim – pare com isso...

Tentou em vão parecer firme. Ele de alguma forma sempre que ele fazia algo assim, conseguia mexer com seus sentidos, sempre. Ele afagava seu rosto, enquanto rodeava sua cintura com a outra mão. Droga! Por que estar perto dele as vezes era tão inebriante? Ela ainda segurava os documentos próximos á seu corpo, á sua frente, mas já havia se esquecido deles. Era quase como se não existissem.

Ele estava agora muito próximo a seu rosto, olhava profundamente em seus olhos e ainda sorria. Aquilo estava tão errado...

Não tinha jeito. De forma alguma poderia lutar contra o que sentia.

P-Pare... – tentou uma última vez, afinal ainda era ela, mesmo assim ele juntou seus lábios.

Ela permitiu-se fechar os olhos e se deixar levar, mas pouco depois se sentiu levantada no ar por uma mão em sua bunda, a mesma que antes acariciava seu rosto. Ele fora firme e rápido! E como esperava, ela não o rodeou com as pernas, ao invés disso, o tapeou e pulou de seu "abraço".

- Idiota, seu atrevido! – ela o olhava com certa descrença e ele ainda exibia o mesmo sorriso aberto. Sempre soube o que aconteceria, ele divertia-se ao provocá-la!

- Oe, não é assim que se fala com o chefe. – ele disse , em um tom visivelmente zombeteiro.

- Idiota que tipo de chefe fica assediando a secretária?

-... Assediando? – Ichigo ficara serio, seu sorriso meio debochado morreu ali. Ela percebeu que ele iria expor o sentimento de ambos, geralmente era nessas horas que gostaria que não fossem tão próximos. Ele, às vezes, conseguia ser infantil e irritante - Você ainda insiste em dizer que o que existe entre nós não passa disso?

- Não existe nós!-

- Eu te amo. – ela poderia continuar a rejeitá-lo, mas foi cortada. Toda sua ferocidade morreu ali. Ele a olhava profundamente de um jeito que ela não gostava e ele falara as três ultimas palavras que queria ouvir naquele momento. _Tsc. Por que sempre tem que ser assim?_

-... Esqueça Ichigo! – Rukia pode ouvir a pouca firmeza em suas próprias palavras. Droga! Odiava o efeito que ouvir aquilo causava em si! Odiava o efeito que a presença dele tinha sobre si! Fora de seu pequeno torpor pode ouvi sussurros vindo fora da sala. Assustou-se ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- VÁ EMBORA! – gritou Ichigo, visivelmente chateado.

- I-Idiota, pode ser importante! – ela argumentou, tentando safar-se da situação, mas logo pode ouvir passos distanciando-se.

- Tsc. Você também!- ele disse, enquanto ajeitava o terno e voltava-se para a cadeira. Suas esquivadas sempre o irritavam. – É o que quer, não é? Vá ligar para o seu namoradinho!

-O-Oque? Eu não-

- SAIA! – ele gritou pela última vez, evitando o olhar dela, mas falando tão firme quanto pretendia.

-... – Ela deixou os papeis no cômodo e se virou. Ele sempre a deixava desconcertada, mas ultimamente essa situação vinha ficando ridícula. – Ele é meu noivo...

O sussurro de Rukia passou despercebido. Na verdade, ela havia dito mais para si mesma que para ele.

Ao ouvi-la trancar a porta pode relaxar mais uma vez. Céus! Por quanto tempo essa mulher o faria esperar? Se ela se casaria mesmo, deixando para trás, por que aceitava seus beijos? Estaria brincando consigo?

Ichigo tirou o terno apressadamente, jogando em outra cadeira. Pegou os papéis que ela havia deixado na mesa. Olho-os por um momento. Mesmo levemente, aquilo tinha o cheiro dela. Aproximou-se do seu rosto e fechou os olhos. Concentrando-se, poderia senti-la melhor. Claro que aquela pasta era uma desculpa. Sempre conseguia uma forma de trazê-la até si sem necessidade. Até a forma com que ela se irritava era bonito. Aquela maldita!

Ele jogou a fina pasta com documentos de volta na mesma. Ela estava fazendo de propósito não estava? Droga!

Ele levantou-se bruscamente e se dirigiu a janela. Abriu ainda mais um lado das cortinas sentindo o sol levemente esquentar sua pele. Não! Não a Rukia que conhecia!

Mas, céus! O que estava acontecendo? Passou a mão no rosto e soltou um suspiro resignado. Ultimamente mal sabia por que fazia as coisas que fazia. As fazia por impulso, na maioria das vezes. Ou para ver sua reação, como essa ultima. Mas sempre, seus atos mal pensados se referiam a ela.

E ela nem ao menos respondia a seus sentimentos. Riu-se por dentro. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela não voltava atrás em suas decisões. Apoiou sua mão em um lado da janela, olhando a paisagem coberta por prédios. Certamente era uma batalha perdida, mas o que faria? Desistir?

Isso não combinava consigo! Apesar dos repetitivos "nãos" que recebia dela conseguirem lhe afetar facilmente... não podia desistir, justamente daquilo que lhe era mais importante. Mas ainda podia ter esperança? Mesmo depois de tantos foras?

Perguntava-se até onde aquele sentimento não era só a vontade de iludir-se que um dia ela o aceitaria. Não queria atrapalhá-la. Queria vê-la feliz! Mesmo que isso acabasse consigo. E se fosse assim, não era melhor deixa-la ir?

Mas a queria para si. Estava sendo um idiota egoísta. Sabia disso. Riu mais umas vez de seus próprios pensamentos. Talvez ela também soubesse...

* * *

><p>Sei que podem estar pensando que o titulo da fic é uma pegadinha, mas não é... somente isso! ; )<p>

Ele tem muito haver com e historia e vocês vão entender isso lá para frente. Bem, acho que falhei na tentativa de humos desse capítulo, desculpem.

Críticas, sugestões, elogios... mandem reviews! ;D


End file.
